


A Black Coffee, Please.

by sweet_sins



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crush, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian, OC, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sins/pseuds/sweet_sins
Summary: This is my first real writing that isn't fandom related. I hope it turns out alright.





	A Black Coffee, Please.

7ujweedufo8iswlgtfw8zxdres


End file.
